


The Siren, the Succubus, and the Soldier

by Willowcat88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU- AoU Didn't either though we do have the Maximoffs, AU- Civil War didn't happen, But there will be some infinity war, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, Im an idiot and keep deleting tags, Let me know if the fighting should be tagged as graphic violence, Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens, kind of, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Miriele is not your average sort of girl. She's a mage, specifically of the demon variety, So is her best friend, Luna. The two partners in crime are also newly inducted avengers, who have just moved into Stark Tower. When Miriele falls for a certain blonde super-soldier, she begins to struggle with who she is and her (literal) inner demon. Can Luna pull her away from the brink of despair? Or will the demon mage fall over the edge and lose who she really is?(Written like a Reader fic, in second person, because that's what feels natural 'cause I read a lot of them. Just to clarify, though, it is NOT. I will clarify who's POV you are in at the start of each chapter.)





	1. A First Encounter With S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to my first published work (on this website, I've written some on Quotev under the same username.) so leave a comment telling what you think! By the way, Miriele is pronounced mih-ree- el-a (four syllables). Enjoy ~  
> (Written like a Reader fic, in second person, because that's what feels natural 'cause I read a lot of them. Just to clarify, though, it is NOT. I will clarify who's POV you are in at the start of each chapter. Yes, this was in the summary, I just wanted to clarify it in case anyone missed it..)

(Miriele's POV - she's the one you'll be in the POV of for most of this.)

You stood in a strong stance, your hair fluttering in the wind created by the landing helicopter. You can feel that Luna is tense beside you, and the familiar feeling of your tattoo slowly fading in and forming around your right wrist.

The helicopter landed, and two people stepped out. The first was clearly a male, with dark skin and an eyepatch, and the second was a white woman with brown hair in a low bun.

"Who are you people, and what do you want?" You said, your voice low and dangerous. Luna audibly hissed next to you, one of her natural reflexes, but by this point the sound no longer phased you.

"Director Nick Fury and Agent Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. We want to talk to you two mages, about your powers." The man - Nick - said gruffly, his arms crossed.

This set off warning bells in your head - did this mean they wanted to take you for testing? Tie you to a table? Prod and poke and probe you, and claim it was in the name of science? In the sweet name of Satan, you were  _not_ gonna let that happen to you, or to your best friend either. At least, not again. You shuddered slightly at the memory. Luna could sense your distress, and slipped her hand into yours, squeezing it reassuringly.

"If you think you're gonna capture us and do some 'research' on us," she said, using her free hand to make air quotes on the 'research'. "Then you better think again, buddy. We ain't goin' down without a fight," she finished, an obvious warning in her voice.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong, ladies. We're not here to fight, or capture you. We're here to  _recruit_ you." Maria said quickly, hands in the air. Nick nodded.

You were puzzled, but still soothed slightly "For what? A freak show?" Luna laughed, still clearly sceptical. 

"No, the Avengers." Maria stated.

That stopped all your whirling thoughts. The  _Avengers?_ As in earth's mightiest heroes? You had to physically stop yourself from squealing, like the mature adult woman you were. The Avengers kicked ass, and you did that too, AND it would mean a chance to meet a fellow mage - Scarlet Witch, to be precise. You were interested in the girl, she had so much potential, and she wanted to learn about what sort of magic she used, exactly, as there were many differing types and levels. Luna, it seemed, was being more level headed.

"And how did you know we were mages?" She stated.

"Well, we keep files on everyone who shows super-behaviour" Nick stated, cut off by Luna holding up her hand.

"Hold up, you have  _files_ on us? How much do you know, stalkers?" She laughed, and though she'd never admit it, you could tell that she was pretty impressed. The pair of you tended to not stick around in the same place, to avoid Hydra and other organisations intent on experimenting on you.

"I mean, like a lot." Maria produced a file out of seemingly nowhere.

"For example, Miriele Silkenheart. Code name Yin. 26 years old. Daemon, or demon, mage, with her patron being Mer-" Maria read until you started to cut her off, not wanting her to say anymore.

"Well, seems like we better go with these people" Luna said, turning her head to look at you. "Gotta stop 'em telling everyone who we are." You nodded in agreement, and the two of you walked towards the helicopter.


	2. Yin and Yang in the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Miriele arrive at the tower, they meet Stark and JARVIS and Wanda chokes on a class of water. Good times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this update, I'm not a quick writer! However, I'm not making any promises though, things may start to speed up from here. MAYBE. Also, I'm about to reveal which of our girls is the succubus, and which is the siren, so leave your theories down below.  
> Remember my lovelies, make cookies, not war!  
> \- Willow =^+^=

_**Miriele's POV** _

You found the entire helicopter flight boring. You found most forms of air travel boring, what with the ability to fly being one of your benefits of being in the form where you have fully synced to your patron - referred to as 'ultimate form' by professionals, 'time to kick some serious ass' by Luna, and 'oh shit guys run' by your enemies.

When you landed, you muttered a quick "finally" and jumped out of the doors, followed by Luna, and the four of you - including Nick and Maria - made your way to the doors. You felt totally at ease, even though you were with strangers, and you were already trusting them, much to your utter disbelief.  _Probably those damn natural reflexes kicking in,_ you thought, before adding a silent  _Screw you, Meridia,_ to your patron. Due to your mental link, she heard that, and mentally cooed  _Screw you, too,_ at you, like you were a young child.

You scoffed and stuffed your hands in your pockets whilst Nick unlocked and opened the door, leading you in. You watched as Tony came up the hall to greet him, having not noticed you or Luna. When he finally did, the conversation went something like this:

"Hey Nick, what brings you he- who are they?."

"Hello Stark."

"Why are there two beautiful ladies with you?" You tsked at that, looking at him disgusted while Luna stepped closer to you protectively, growling quietly as she slipped her hand into yours.

"Stark, shut up. They're potential new Avengers."

" _New Avengers?!_ Aren't you meant to like, consult us, before you do that?"

"No. I can do what I want. You seem to forget that, Tony."

Having noticed the commotion, Wanda came down the hall, sipping a glass of water. She noticed you two, and raised an eyebrow at Nick. You raised your hand in greeting, and as you did, your sleeve slipped down your arm, revealing the black power tattoo that was still active on your wrist. She saw it and did a double take, looking at you and Luna closely, and then her eyes widened, and she looked as if she was about to say something, and instead started choking on her water. Wanda finally managed to recover and spoke to you, excitement and disbelief in her voice. (Sidenote: I'm about to introduce a new language. As its made up, if somethings in italics and it isn't for emphasis, its in that language.)

 _"Is it really you? Yin and Yang in the flesh?"_ she said, bowing slightly.

 _"Aye, it is. No need for formalities, Wanda. We're all equals here, and everywhere else. I'm Miriele and thats Luna."_ you chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Luna nodded and smiled at her.

 _"May I enquire what brought you here?"_ She asked, standing up straight.

You nodded, and said:  _"This pirate-man here"_ you gestured to Nick, who was completely oblivious to the conversation,  _"And Maria just, like, sauntered up to me and Luna, and was all like, "hey, you're an Avenger now, wooo" so we came here."_ you said, shrugging. You extended your hand for the girl to shake. She took it and then shook Luna's. You liked this girl, you decided. She was nice.

You looked at the puzzled expressions on Tony and Nick's faces and burst out laughing. Wanda cocked her head at you in confusion.  _"I'm sorry, its just, I find it hilarious when people who don't speak our language, watch as we talk."_ you explained, still smiling. Wanda chuckled at that.  _"We could be literally just constantly swearing, and they wouldn't have a damn clue"_ Luna added.

 _"So, you're on the team now?"_ Wanda said, smiling.

 _"Yup!"_ You and Luna said simultaneously, both popping the 'p'. Tony, even though he didn't know what you said, looked startled at the synchronisation. You were, however, confused when Wanda wasn't phased, before realising that as a twin, Wanda would have done that a couple of times herself, probably.

"So, now what do we do?" you turned to Stark. "We're Avengers now, but.." you trailed off looking for the right words.

"You should probably meet the rest of the team." He pointed out.

"Cool, sounds great. Quick question though: how many pools you got? Because I'm going to need full ownership of a nice one, with little chemicals in there" Luna said, as casually as someone talking about the weather.

Tony looks confused, and is speechless as he raises a finger, opens his mouth and shuts it again. Then, there is a voice.

"There are, in fact, a multitude of pools, Miss Eclipse. I think the one that will suit your requirements best is the one the first guest floor, which, I assume, is the floor where Mr Stark will put you and Miss Silkenheart. It will probably stop being a guest floor though, as from what I've gathered, you will become permanent residents here." says a disembodied, male British voice.  _That's nice,_ you think,  _another Brit._ And then,  _where, in the sweet name of HELL, did that voice come from._ You look around, slightly panicked and Luna just looks slightly confused, her blue eyes, a few shades darker than yours, stretched wide open. The voice sounds again.

"Do not panic, Miss Silkenheart. I am JARVIS, the A.I that Mr Stark created to be his loyal household butler. I can help you with whatever you need." it explained.

"Oh! Oh, thank you, then, JARVIS." you smiled with relief.

"JARVIS, please can you call everyone into the sitting room on this floor please."

"Of course, sir."

You prepared yourself for the most social interaction you've had all year.


	3. "So, like, basically, we're both demons from the pits of hell, I guess?" - Miriele Silkenheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our gals to meet the team! And also Peter because he happens to be there! Also, a reveal about their powers.

_**Miriele's POV (I'm gonna stop writing this, assume its her unless I specify, in which case then when it switches back I'll write this again).** _

_"You're nervous, aren't you Miri? It'll be fine! Even if they're all complete idiots, and/or terrible people, we can decline the offer and leave. After we've checked out the pool, of course."_ Luna reassured as she took your hand and led you after Tony.

 _"None of them are terrible people, though some people aren't as bright as others. And you'll be fine, Pietro and I respect you alot, and we won't let anything bad happen. If you need to leave, Pietro can get you out of there really quickly. So it'll be fine. Promise."_ Wanda smiled, knowing that you were nervous by how fast your thoughts were flying.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself, smiling gratefully and whispering  _"Thanks, guys."_

Tony led you all into a sitting room, motioning for you to take a seat whilst he went to get a glass of something alcoholic - you didn't know, as you didn't drink, due to a particular incident when you were 20.

People started to turn up, but you refused to speak until everyone was there, for fear that you'd start speaking and wouldn't stop. You rambled when you were nervous.

Then, finally everyone was there, and Wanda decided to take charge because she could tell that you were still marginally freaked out.

"Mk, so, Nick turned up with these two" she motioned to Luna and you, "And said that they're new Avengers. They'll be staying on Guest Floor 1, though it really should be renamed, because it has the best pool for Luna, who really needs a pool for some reason currently unbeknown to me, because it is impolite to just dive into people's heads when you have just met them." She says drily. "So I guess we should introduce ourselves?" you piped up, smiling hesitantly. Wanda nodded.

"Um, so, hi, I guess? I'm Miriele - Miriele Silkenheart. I'm a mage, kinda like Wanda, but she's a different type of mage to me. I'm not..... technically... human? Neither is Luna? Um. So, like, basically, we're both demons from the pits of hell, I guess? So that makes me 26 in human years and 104 in demon years, as there's four demon years to one human year..." You were rambling now, and sweating. You stopped when you felt Luna's cold hand on yours.

"She's right, though be warned, my girl here _does_ like to ramble when she's nervous! I'm Luna, Luna Eclipse, and-" she broke off, when Tony said:

" _Luna Eclipse?!_ That's your  _name_? Jeez, thats as much as a coincidence as names like Summer Holiday or Olive Gardens!" he laughed.

Luna looked offended, and was bristling slightly. You squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"It's a cool name, _Anthony Edward Stark._ " you shot back, a hint of ferocity - scratch that, more than a hint, like, a good fistful of ferocity - lacing your voice.

Luna looked at you gratefully. " _Anyway,_ as she was saying, I too, am a demon, though a different type, and am 108 - or 27, whichever way you want to look at it. And yes, the purple hair  _is_ natural, and I can prove it." she finished, tossing said hair over her shoulder. "Any questions?" she said, placing her hands back in her lap and smiling.

"Woah... so like, you guys are like demons? Thats cool! What sort of demons are you?" Peter said, looking up at you with awe and respect in his eyes.

"Well, I'm a siren. That's why I need a pool, I feel so much more at ease and I can sleep better in a pool."

"And I'm a... succubus" you muttered, cheeks heating up as you turned your head away, embarrassed. "But not like that! There's different types, you know?! Soulbound Succubi/Inccubi, and Lustful Succubi/Incubbi - I'm the former. So just... yeah." you spoke quickly.

"So, what do you do? Like, what are your powers?" Steve broke the awkward silence.

"I mean, it depends, really. Most of the time we run on the same magic - seduction and illusion - but we are more different than we seem. I, for instance, can breathe under water, can create water jets, swim without getting wet, fight with Light Magic, and can make oxygen bubbles - really useful to put around people's heads when they're drowning." Luna explained, flicking her wrist and summoning a few bubbles to float up in the air, tossing them around with lazily twists of her hand.

Peter seemed entranced by the bubbles, and the others were certainly intrigued.

"I can read your emotions." you said, calmer now "I can hear your desires, and I can tell what anyone's sexual orientation and gender is just by looking in their eyes. I can read auras, and I can distinguish everyone by their unique scents. For example, Tony, you smell like booze, defiance, and oil, whereas Luna smells like lavender,fire and loyalty. Anyway, I fight with Dark Magic, and If I fully sync with my patron, I can do crazy shit. I get wings, so I can fly, I get a really long tail - good to use as a whip - I get horns, and my power is amplified. When Luna fully syncs to hers, she can transform - when she's in water- so that she has fins and a tail, she can speak to fish and marine creatures, she has sharper teeth and nails (I get that too) and other such things." you explained. "Oh!" Snapping your fingers you remembered something, "When we're synced, we're, like,  _invincible_. No, really, it would take about 4-6 head-shots to take us down, and we can take a  _lot_ of damage before we go down." you finished. You smiled and looked up into the blue eyes of the super soldier.

And you practically fucking choked on air. You had to look at someone to read their aura, and you hadn't really looked at Steve. But his aura was  _glowing and golden,_ and from the moment you could form cohesive thoughts you knew what that meant.

Luna sensed your panic, and said "Um... we're just gonna step outside for a second, e-excuse us." She took you shakily by the hand and led you quickly out the room and down the corridor slightly, shutting the door behind the pair of you.

* * *

 "What did I do?" Steve looked around at the others, confused and worried.

* * *

You collapsed against the wall, Luna asking you what was wrong, gently.

"It's  _him. He's_ who my soul is bonded too.  _Captain America._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM!  
> What did you think of this chapter guys? Also, who's ready for Escape the Night S3?! I know its irrelevant to this fic, but stillll I'm so hyyypppeed!!


End file.
